


Headspace

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x13 coda, Drabble, Gen, luke garroway is a main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is rusty, but getting into Valentine’s headspace comes easily, it’s like a second skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headspace

Luke sighs wearily as he looks around the restaurant; most of his pack went home, but he is still here, trying to think, trying to work it all out, his mind in an overdrive. They failed to track Jace; even Alaric, their best tracker, didn’t manage to catch the boy’s scent. Luke knows how Valentine works; he used to share everything with him. Luke knows his habits; being soulbound to your enemy has certain advantages. He knows that after getting his prize - the Mortal Cup and Jace himself - Valentine’s instinct is to go into hiding. He will want to regroup. He likes to plan meticulously, making sure that nothing can go awry. Luke grabs a pen and a piece of paper and starts writing down ideas. He is rusty, but getting into Valentine’s headspace comes easily, it’s like a second skin; his parabatai rune might be gone, but the time Luke spent with him is vivid in his memory.   
  
Simon sets down a mug of coffee in front of him and Luke smiles gratefully at the boy. He knows that Simon has his own problems with Raphael and the clan and he is happy to provide him with home and a hug while Simon works it all out. He looks down at his notes and furrows his brows; the page is almost empty. It’s going to be a long night - a long night that he would rather spend with Jocelyn, but this is more important. He feels like he is the only one who can crack this. He texts Magnus and Raphael, asking them to come by tomorrow to discuss this situation, and bends over the sheet of paper again. He can do it.


End file.
